Scarlet: A Blue Angel
by Shadow3Zamorez
Summary: This is a story about an emotionless boy and his "true colors" being reignited by a unique female Lucario. Will the fall in love? Will they find other pokemon like her? And why is his emotions so dangerous? And what will happen as they eventually travel through the Unova region together?
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer: 1st of all, I don't own the rights to Delta Evolution; it was a concept originally invented by my new friend, ghostlyTrickster. I was allowed permission to use Delta Evolution in my story. Check out his latest work, Boundless Love: The Tale Of Athena.**

Chapter 0: Bursts Of Emotion (Literally)

It's been only ten years since Prof. Rowan in the Sinnoh region first published his findings on Delta Evolution, a rare and unique process where as pokemon get older, they take a more human form. Little is still know about this subject apart from the fact that it originated from the Sinnoh region. And now... was about to be discovered in the Unova region.

**Pinwheel Forest…**

Thunder roared across the sky as water was constantly pouring. there were tall, thick trees as far as the eye could see. A tired and exhausted riolu began to emerge from a bush, but this one was different. For starters, she was almost a foot taller than the others, her paws were more like stuby human fingers and toes. And her eyes weren't they're normal red color, they were grey. She was running as fast as her legs could carry her, stumbling every now and then. This continued to happen until she had arrived at small clearing near a cliff.

(_Great, anoth_er dead end_,_) she thought, (_need to find another way out of here and fast, before one of them catch up._)

"Where are you hiding, you little bitch?" shouted a feminine voice called out with anger.

(_Shit!_) She hid behind a rock only a few feet away from one of the people trying to catch woman was dressed in a black trench coat and had a strange looking bionic arm, probably designed for catching pokemon. She had just escaped this woman's grasp just moments ago, and was now being chased by her and some others.

*sigh* "Fine, there's plenty of other pokemon I could sell anyways. "I let the others find you." she mumbled then began to walk in the opposite direction of the riolu.

"..." (_Was she serious, is there actually other pokemon just like me?_) She wanted to ponder over this thought longer, but now was not the time. The sound of at least a dozen other people shouting filled the forest, getting closer and closer too where she was, obviously looking for her.

*sigh* (_Damn, guess there's_ _no other option._) The riolu jumped at least a foot and was now desperately climbing the side of the cliff to escape the hunter, using anything she could grab. She begins to look around to see her current begins noticing everyone is all spread out and no where near her. She looks up to see how much is there to go.

(_Half way there, I think I'm gonna make it._) Just then, there was a shifting in the bushes, a teen with a red shirt and green camo shorts arrived followed by a garchomp. They both looked in every direction until he found what he was looking for. The man only smirked when he saw her trying to get away.

"There she is, quickly Garchomp, use rock slide! And don't be afraid to use a little power." He commanded.

*groans* (_Not another one, how many of them are there?_) The riolu was too high up to dodge. She had no choice but to take the attack head on. Her stomach was pelted with a few rocks and a few mere cut deeply into her arms and legs. But the worst of the damage was yet to come. Her entire face was battered with a larger set of rocks; her face was bleeding and her eyes forced shut. Despite the crippling pain, she had enough determination to keep climbing.

"You useless dragon, can't you do anything right?" The voice yelled before leaving.

_"Gar-garchomp, garchomp garchomp garchomp!" ((Oh I'm sorry, how about you capture the pokemon, and I'll sit around scratching my ass all day and barking orders!))_

?

_"Garchomp..." ((Thought so...))_

"Alright, get back in the pokeball..."And with a flash of a red light, the garchomp was gone. When she had finally made it to the top, she was stumbling aimlessly towards a small house. She feel to the floor just a few feet from the door.

**Inside The House…**

It was a peaceful stormy night. Both parents were upstairs asleep leaving their only boy alone to watch TV in the living room. He wasn't by any means normal; He was always emotionless, and his eyes were a deep grey. People just simply avoided him. You cant blame them though, His emotionless stare could easily rival Prof. Rowan's serious face any day.

"In recent news, one of ou—

*sigh* The boy had turned of the TV; he didn't feel like hearing the news today. Just after that, he heard something heavy fall outside.

*thud*

(What was that?) He turned to face the direction of the noise.

"Did you hear that to?" His father had come down stairs to see what the noise was.

The boy opened the door to reveal a pokemon battered, bruised, and worst of all bleeding at his door step. His naturally emotionless face turned to one filled with worry and compassion. He instantly began to kneel by her side on the verge of tears, his eyes were now changing color; they were now turquoise.

(I-it's a girl...) He thought.

"What's wro—

His father was at a loss of words. The same boy that was thought to be emotionless, was now sad and worried over a pokemon he doesn't even know. The stood up with his fists clenched and his head straight down.

(Holy crap, he actually looks like he's gonna cry, and his eyes, they're blue.) His father thought.

"Take it to the guest room, hurry!" he shouted to his boy. The boy looked annoyed at what he had just called her an "it," but decided to let it slide.

He begins to carry her bridal style and takes her to a guest room. Despite the fact that he was by no means strong, it was like something came over him. he was able to carry her with ease to the bed. It was because of his newly discovered feelings that he was able to do this in the first place. His father was watching his son stare into her eyes, but he had to snap him out of it.

"I'll get the first aid-kit, I need you to head into town and bring back a revival herb for it." The father spoke, calling her an it for the second time.

"B-but I….."His eyes were turning dark blue from disappointment. It was only around a ten minute jog there and back, but he wanted to stay by her side. He doesn't even know her, and yet he actually felt compassion for her.

"Look, Its not go—

"Will you stop calling her that, she's a girl for crying out loud!" His voice cracked; He was loosing his patience with his father. His eyes instantly flashed a muddy red and his fists were now clenched even tighter than before. He was shooting a glare so intense any legendary pokemon would quiver in fear. But he knew he didn't have time for threats; he had to calm down.

*sigh* "Y-yes sir…." He said in an sad tone. His eyes turned dark blue as he was now trying to hide the disappointment in face from his father. And with that he was in a full blown sprint out of house, waking his mother up in the process.

(What was that about?) His father thought. (It was like he was a completely different person.)

"Nnnnnggghhhh, the hell is going this late in the night?" she asked knowing that something was wrong.

"I'm sending him to pick up some medicine from the town." "He'll be back soon th—

"What!" She was now wide awake, screaming frantically at the top of her voice."You sent a twelve year old in the middle of the night to get medicine!"

"Of all the stupid things you could do—

She was just about to beat him senseless when she noticed who was in the guess bed. It was an injured riolu with fur shorter than usual for her kind. She also was at least a foot shorter than her son.

?

"..."

"You've got five minutes to tell me who she is before I shove that first-aid kit straight up your ass." She threatened.

"Oh come on, how can you guys even tell it's a girl!"

"That's because were not as clueless as you are with women."

*sigh* "Really, you had to go there?" He asked in a defeated tone.

"Yup." ^_^ She replied with a smug arrogant grin knowing she won the argument.

**5 Minutes Later...**

"Really, you expect me to believe that our boy, the one who's been as dense as stone since birth, is now as colorful as a freaking rainbow?" She said in tone that was almost insulting. She wasn't buying his story one bit.

"Who's Expecting?" He replied with a smug grin after he finished patching the injured pokemon's wounds.

**Just Outside Nacrene City...**

(FASTER FASTER FASTER FASTER!) His mind was practically screaming. His eyes were flashing orange; His entire body was completely working overtime. He had left the house just two minutes ago, and now he was almost at the city. He was going so fast, he didn't notice someone was calling out to him for at least a minute

"Hey, I said slow down!" He turned around to see was calling out to him. It was a teen at least two feet taller than him with a red shirt and green camo shorts; by the looks of it, he was at least 16.

"I'm kinda in a hurry, what is it?"

"You haven't seen a weird looking riolu around the forest have you?"

(Hm...Something doesn't seem right about this guy...)

"No why, are you her trainer?" The teen was now grinning ear to ear; he never said what gender she was."

"You could say that..." It was obvious now that he was lying.

"Your the one who did that to her, weren't you." His eyes were turning murky red again. His fists clenched to the point where his nails were drawing blood.

"So what if I am kid?" He said as he shoves the boy to the ground. "What are you gon—ack"

In an instant, the boy already had his hand wrapped around the teens neck and was holding him inches above the ground. A few people in the town were starting to stare with astonishment at the spectacle. A mere twelve year old was holding a teenager by the neck just inches from the ground. The teen now had a look of fear as he was staring into the boys eyes.

"YOU'LL PAY..." His once weak voice, was now raspy and slightly deeper.

"Ack-I'm sorry...p-lease, I wont go a-ny-where near her again.." His eyes were loosing that menacing murky red glow, but he wasn't too sure he was telling the truth.

"PROMISE ME...PROMISE ME NOW!" He growled. Not letting him look away from his eyes, he slammed his head into the dirt.

"A-ack...Please..." Just as he was about to faint, he released his grip.

"GO...GO NOW!" He growled for the last time before his deap raspy voice returned to normal. The teen struggled to get up but when he did he immediately darted out of sight, leaving the boy alone. The boy looked around coming to his senses. There was a large crowd of people had gathered around him in just a short amount of time. They were all staring at eyes flashed pale yellow he, He now felt fear creeping up.

"E-Everyone, im just here to buy something important." He said trying to keep calm.

"Its my friend, she's really hurt bad." The crowd slowly moved out of the way as he was walked to the poke-mart. As he got in he noticed they were staring at him too.

"I-i'm just here to—

"Here just take it." Soon enough a bag was thrown with at least three revival herbs.

"U-uhhmmm thank you... I'm really sorry..." with that he put the money he brought to the floor and sprinted off once again.

(I can't tell are they scared, mad?)

(I thought for sure they were going to throw rocks or something...)

(And what was that back there?)

**Back At The House 2 Minutes Later...**

"Dad, I'm—" He was cut off when he saw his mother on the couch waiting for him. His eyes turned turquoise, he was sorry for making her worry. But this seemed

"Aaaaaawwww, my baby's finally showing his colors!" She instantly ran up and smothered him in a hug. His face was blushing as he was struggled to get out of his mothers death grip.

"M-mom please..." He was completely embarrassed.

"Your right."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy."

"Did you get to see?" His eyes flashed turned turquoise again "Is she ok?" His mothers eyes were twitching with joy again.

"Oh, she's fine now, see for yourself." She said with a reassuring tone. With that, he bolted towards the stairs.

^_^ (I thought he was just joking about him showing his colors.)

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, this was my first fanfic ever, so please leave an honest review. I want to know if people loved or even hated it. All you need to do is tell me on a scale of 1-10. If you felt like it needs more than feel free to tell me. **

**Don't forget to read Boundless Love: The Tale Of Athena by ghostlyTrickster.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, Manuel here, and I'm glad to hear some of you guys like the story so far. I might add some new things things at the bottom of the story such as the meanings for each color, and maybe moves that certain pokemon know. Also keep in mind, most of the stuff I write are from my dreams; Delta Evolution was from ghostlyTrickster and I fell asleep reading his story.**

Chapter 1: The Father's Plan

The boy was running through the hallway; he was now just outside the room with the bag in hand. His father had been waiting for him, he was leaning against the door with a look of surprise.

"Your back," He said in calm tone, "it's only been seven minutes."

"W-well, I would've been her sooner if—" He was just about to make an excuse when he was interrupted. His father had walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"You're early..."

"W-what?"

"You covered a two mile long jog there and back... in less than twenty minutes?" He told him in a sarcastic tone, letting it sink in.

"How?" His father asked.

"I-I don't know." His eyes turned a dark green.

"We need to find you a sport..."

"Um... can I see her?"

"Huh, oh yeah sure, it's uh—"

"..." He eyes flashed red again, he looked like he was going to bust a hole through the wall.

"Uh-I mean she-She's just resting, sorry." His casual voice was now cracked. When the boy was inside, the father had walked out, leaving the boy to get a closer look at her before going through with waking her up.

She had a scruffy bit of hair over her face. Her arms and legs had cuts and bruises, but he somehow managed to see through this. Her fur looked shorter than others her kind, and she was almost the same height as the boy. She had actual fingers but they were stubby. And her legs were longer, more feminine like instead of animal like.

(She looks...I mean how-Why does my chest feel all tingly...) The boy thought to himself, as his eyes were beginning to flash pink.

**Back downstairs...**

His father was now having a serious talk with the boys mother. He was starting to worry about something.

"Um...Lexy, I think we need to talk..."

"About what dear?" she asked curiously.

"It's about our boy, I think he's—"

"I know, isn't this great, our baby boy's finally full of emotion!" ^_^ She said with a voice full of glee.

*Deep sigh* "No, it's not that, his emotions, they're well...Unstable..."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a worried voice.

"He ran a two mile jog, in only seven minutes!" This got the boy's mother to tilt her head.

"So what?"

"And if I so much as call that pokemon an "it," his eyes glow red like if he's gonna tear my freaking throat out!"

"Maybe because it's a girl?"

"Maybe..."

"For now, lets just enjoy the fact that our child isn't as grey as a stone, ok?" ^_^

*sigh* "Your right, come on, let's get back to bed, I'm beat."

"We'll lets go check on them first, she should be awake by now. With that she followed him to back up to the stairs.

**Meanwhile...**

The boy, had fed her one of the herbs just a minute ago and was now waiting patiently on a chair beside her. She was now starting to stir a little.

*moans* "_Uu, lu lu lu lu lu?_" [_Ew, what the heck is that?_]

"Oh good, you're awake." He said with a calm tone. His eyes had turned a deep blue, as his face was hovering just a few feet from her's.

"_Lu,lu lu—_" [_What, where am—_] She immediately sat up at the worst timing, as her lips slammed into his. Both children's eyes flashed dark pink.

"Um-I'm sorry, that was—"

*Smack* She had used force palm on him. Her eyes quickly turned a murky red, but the boy thought that was normal color for a riolu.

"Ow, I said I was sorry."

"I leave the room for only a minute, and this happens!" His father was the first to speak, followed by his mother.

*giggle* "Hey, slow down there lover boy." ^_^ His mother didn't seem to mind at all about what happened. She was always like this though; she was the happy, lovable woman who never had a problem unless her boy was in trouble; meanwhile, her husband had always been the serious aggressive type. How these two came to be a couple, the world will never know.

"How can you think this is funny, he's only twelve!" He shouted in confusion. A boy kissing a pokemon, never had he thought this would happen. And above all, he never understood how that crazy woman was so happy with the world.

"D-Oh, don't be such a sour puss." She elbows him in the chest then folds here arms and pouts her face like a five year old.

"Me, what about you, Your just as emotionally unstable as he is!" He was now trying to bargain his way out of the argument. As they both left, the room fell silent once again.

"We'll that was...something..." The boy was the first to start the conversation.

"_Agreed..._"

"_What, do I have something on my face?_"

"Um, you're talking..."

"_Oh my god-The kiss!_" *_* She screamed, as she hid her face. Her eyes quickly turned dark green.

"Wait-what?" He asked looking up curiously. She turns back to answer him.

"_When you kissed me—_"

"Whoa-hold on, I kissed YOU?" His eyes were now turning a dark pink.

"_Well, YOU were the one who did it, and YOU were the one who was trying to apologize._" She said with her arms crossed as her eyes turned the same color as his.

"That was only because—Did your eyes just turn pink?" *_*

"_Yeah so, yours did too._" She said unfazed by this.

"Wait-what!" None of his parents had told him about this yet. His eyes flashed a dark green, as he ran to the bathroom across the hallway; he needed to see for himself if she was telling the truth. When he saw his eyes were now dark green instead of that grey color they once were.

"God damn it dad, Why didn't you tell me my eyes—"

(Oh my god, half the entire town saw me like this...) His eyes flashed a bright yellow.

*groan* "Why are you scream—" His father had walked back in only to be cut off by his son.

"Because you never fucking told me about my eyes!" His eyes were now a murky red, as he shot his father the ultimate death glare. His voice was as raspy as before.

"Was it really that important?" He asked.

"Half the town... At least half of the entire, fucking town saw me like this!"

*yawn* "Not to be the bearer of bad news, but we do have a blood soaked bed and a pokemon in need of a place to stay." His mother was trying to get the attention of the two.

"Oh yeah, well can't she just stay on the couch?" His father insisted.

"_Oh no, don't worry about me, I should get going soon._" The riolu said waving her arms, but just as she thought, the two grown ups didn't understand her.

"No you won't, What if that guy comes back?" "You won't be able to fight like this." The boy told her, as his eyes turned turquoise. He was starting to worry about her, he didn't want to see her go so soon.

(Please don't leave...) He thought to himself.

"He's right dear." ^_^ She said to the riolu with her hand on her shoulder, almost as if she understood their little conversation. She had a trusting voice and a warm smile.

(_Hm, how does he know the person who did this is a guy?_)

"_Wait-you saw him?_" The riolu asked.

*sigh* "Let's just say he won't be bothering anyone for a while now."

"_You beat him up!_" *_*

*sigh* "No but thanks to Captain Stupid here, I may have completely traumatized him." The three were now bickering among themselves while the father was still trying to comprehend the whole thing.

(How does he understand her?)

(What the hell did he do to that's got him so worried?)

(And why is my wife STILL acting like this is normal?)

"Will everyone be quiet for one second!" He shouted.

...

*sigh* "Lexy take care of the sheets, please."

"And you two, go to bed; it's way past bedtime!"

"Wait-you can't be serious, she's a girl." His eyes turned dark pink.

"Well Casanova, if you two can share a kiss, then I don't see why you can't share a bed." His father was now had a mischievous smile knowing he's probably embarrassed now, but the riolu was busy looking around the bathroom to notice their conversation or even care for that matter.

"Will you-I mean" *groan* "Fine" Inside his head he didn't actually seem to mind, it's just he didn't like being reminded about the whole accidental kiss thing.

(I don't mind at all...He's just trying to make me feel weird...)

"Come on, let's just go." He held her by her hand leading her like a five year old.

The two had eventually arrived to a simple dark blue room. To the left was a bed against a window; It was more than large enough to fit the two. To the right was a closet another door to a bathroom, and an empty dresser meant for toys. Since he's been emotionless all his life, he didn't really care if he had toys or not.

"So um, which side do you want?" The boy asked.

"_Oh-um-what?_" She asked with a shocked expression; she was going to sleep in the same bed as HIM? But the boy just thought she didn't know what he was a bed was.

(I forgot she's a pokemon, she probably doesn't even know what I'm talking about...)

*sigh* "See that bed," He pointed, "you sleep in it; it's softer and warmer than anything you'd find in the wild."

"_Oh-well-um-I guess I'll take the right side._"

"Alright , then i'll take the left."

"_Wait..._" The riolu asked, still clinging to his hand.

"Yeah?"

"_What's your name?_"

"Oh yeah, you can just call me Manuel."

"_We'll Manuel, I just wanted to say... thank you._" Her eyes turned a dark pink and her face was turning as red as a rose.

"For what?"

"_Don't tell me you forgot already?_"

"Oh that, don't worry about it," His eyes were now the same color, "I-I'm just glad your ok." With everything now said and done they both went to their sides of the bed.

"_R-really?_" (_What does he mean by that?_)

*yawn* "Yeah-well, good night."

*sigh* "_Yeah...Good night..._"

(A name...She'll need one too...) The boy thought to himself for the final time before drifting off to sleep.

**Later that night...**

The boy was finally asleep, while the riolu was still having trouble; She was feeling cold, but also, had trouble letting her guard down. She barely knew these people, and felt worried they might try something.

(_Why is it so cold?_) She leans in closer to see how the boy slept,

(How can he sleep like this, is there some kind of trick?) She leans in closer to him to see just exactly what this so called "trick" was.

(_Hm, maybe I can try to read his aura..._) She puts her hand in his, but notices something strange.

(_He's warm...__Maybe I—_) Her thoughts were immediately interrupted, by someone else.

(It's a girl...)

(Will he quit calling her an "it"...)

(I'm gonna kill the bastard that did this to her...)

(She looks... I mean how-Why does my chest feel all tingly...)

(Please don't leave...)

(I don't mind at all... He's just trying to make me feel weird...)

(A name...She'll need one too...)

All these thoughts and more were filling her mind at once with a single voice, Manuel's voice. Her eyelids became heavy, and her entire body felt limp. It's obvious that she wasn't going to take much more of this. But before she slumbers, she wanted to hear him one last time. She was soon met with a bright light, when it settled, she was in front of the house. Both parents were there, just a few steps behind their son. They were resting their heads on one another with a smile. The boy was trying to say something, but was having trouble finding the right words.

"Wait-I mean-you don't have to go away..." The boys eyes flashed dark green. He seemed unsure about himself.

"You can come with me..." "He then pulls out a black pokeball with gold stripes from out behind him. Her eyes widened with fear and flashed a bright yellow at what she saw.

"I promise you won't have to go back in, it-it'll only be for a second." "This will help-it's so others can't catch you." She wanted to answer him, but no words escaped her mouth. Her time was up, as everything flashed white once again, she was feeling the same effects from before; Her eyelids were now shut, she couldn't move. She fainted into his arms with her head resting in his chest, feeling even colder.

**The Next Day...**

As the boy was beginning to awake, he couldn't help but smile; he felt completely refreshed. His eyes were grey from being asleep, but slowly turned a bright, cheerful red. He was just about to get up when he realized something, or rather someone, was on him.

(Why can't I—)

"_...Too fast...It's all too fast..._" She was shaking in her sleep and breaking out in a cold sweat.

(Well that answers things...) He thought to himself.

(She's having a nightmare...) His eyes had turned turquoise as he wraps his arm around her head.

(Don't worry, I'll always keep you safe...) He thought to himself as he petted the back of her head. She stopped shaking and seemed to immediately calm down, as warmth now radiated throughout her body.

*giggle* "Honey, get the camera..." ^_^

*_* (Note to self: Lock the door...) His mother had decided to eavesdrop on the two, once again ruining their moment.

"Um-well-I-uh—" His eyes turned a dark pink as he was stuttering at every word out of pure embarrassment.

"Oh save it, you're just like an open book." ^_^

*yawn* "What did you want this for-God damn it boy, how are you even doing this!" He fumbled with the camera, setting it off in the process. He honestly couldn't believe this, It's only been a day and already they look like an honest couple.

"Get the heck out of here you two!" He throws a pillow at his parents with a shrill voice as they walk out. The riolu was beginning to wake up from all of this commotion.

**\\\**

Both parents were walking to kitchen downstairs, carrying out a new conversation.

*giggle* "They seem to be getting along well." ^_^

"Yeah seems like it." "We have a problem though, she's still wild; that means anyone can take her away if they wanted to."

"Your right, he'd probably feel devastated..."

"She's gonna need a name to." "If you're planning on let this go on—"

"Wait, so does that mean you're actually ok with this now?" ^_^ She asked with a smug grin.

*sigh* "Yesterday was the first day our boy had ever showed emotion, I think it's clear she had something to do with this." He never had a problem with this kind relationship in the first place. He was just surprised to see him act like this at such a young age.

"That doesn't answer my question." ^_^ She was honestly milking it now, she just wanted to wound his male pride.

*groan* "Yes, are you happy now?"

"Yup!" ^_^

*sigh* "I'll take care of romeo over there, see what you could do with little Juliet."

"We'll get started after breakfast, okay."

*giggle* "It's a Deal!" ^_^

**\\\**

*yawn* "_I don't feel cold anymore..._" She was finally starting to wake up. And to make matters worse, she remembers the vision.

"Hey...You had a nightmare..." He said in a calm soothing tone. "Are you going to be all—"

*smack* For the second time, she had used force palm. Her eyes were now flashing different colors; it started bright yellow, then turned dark green, and finally pink.

"Ow, I was only trying to help!" That sentence hit her hard. She had suddenly buried her head into his chest as tears left her face. She remembered what happened in the vision. This was all confusing to the boy. First of all, he's totally clueless when it comes to emotion. Second, why does she always have to slap him?

(That feeling...It's back...) (It's making me feel...bad this time...) It felt like something painful was growing inside him. His eyes had turned turquoise. And now, she was trying to say something between her sobs.

"_Why, I need to know why did you go through all the trouble of helping me?_"

"_I mean first you scared away that guy, the both of you treated my wounds, and then you let me spend the night in your own bed, and then you act like this?_" "_I just don't understand..._"

"Why, I don't know to be honest...I don't understand either." He said with a calm nurturing voice. He wrapped his arms around her, not completely sure if he was doing it correctly. Her short fur felt soft and smooth. His eyes were now becoming a dark green, and his face was blushing.

"But what I do know is I would go through all that trouble again if it meant helping you."

He said as he slowly tilted her head back up, both of the children's eyes were now locked and had turned pink. He began to stroke her scruffy hair out of her face, telling her everything was going to be alright. There lips were now inches away from each other. The boy was now acting on pure instinct as he placed his lips against hers. Her lips felt warm and inviting; it was like all her troubles had faded away, as she was now melting into his kiss.

"Oh come on, again!" The father shouted. Both parents had walked in to see why they hadn't come down yet for breakfast. The boy had instantly pulled back snapping her out of her blissful trance.

*giggle* "My little baby boy is growing into a man!" ^_^

"God damn it woman, can you ever be serious around this child, he's only twelve!" He was literally on the verge of tears himself, but was too prideful to let them leave his own eyes.

"He's right, break it up you two." ^_^ She said said teasingly.

*sigh* "It looks like this can't wait. Manuel, you're coming with me." He then points to the riolu.

"And Lexy, give her a shower."

*giggle* "All right, come along cutie!" She grabs her by the hand and leads her to his bathroom, as the boy and his father walk out.

"Um, where are we going?" He asked curiously.

"It's a surprise boy, somewhere special..."

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that there will be more and that I can't wait to see what you guys think about this. I really tried to add that bittersweet feel because I felt that last chapter was too dramatic. Also here are some of those colors in case you need better understanding. Oh and the parents names aren't real; they just needed names and I wasn't stupid enough to give away too much personal info about my family. And finally, don't forget the 1/10 scale in the reviews; This lets me know just how good I am doing.**

**Grey: Nothing, emotionally cut off, been asleep and are just waking up**

**Bright Red: Happy, joyful**

**Orange: Excited, physically active, over stimulated, full of vitality**

**Murky Red: Angry, enraged**

**Turquoise: Compassion, grief, worry, depression**

**Pink: Passionate, love**

**Dark Pink: Immaturity, denial, embarrassment**

**Dark Green: Insecure about self, not confident, scared of rejection, doubt  
**

**Bright Yellow: Fear, panic, surprised**

**Pale Yellow: Scared of losing control**

**Deep Blue: Calm, pleasant**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Manuel here saying thanks for whatever little support I have. Remember every review counts, as it tells me if I'm doing a good job. Without further ado, back to the story. Oh, and if your curious as to when a new chapter will be released, feel free to check my twitter. It's the same as my pen name**

Chapter 2: Her Name

**Pinwheel Forest...**

There was a road leading to Castelia City, and beyond that, a river where the boy and his father have been traveling along for about 10 minutes now.

"Um Dad, how much longer until we're there?"

*sigh* "Just a little longer, son."

"So what is this place anyway?"

"It's a special place I used."

"For what?"

"For advice."

"You're taking me to this "special place," for advice?"

"Well, when you put it that way, it doesn't make sense at all."

(I love messing with his head...)

"..." The boys eyes turned purple. He was trying to understand what he meant.

"We here." The father said as They arrived at small lake. In the center was a small, flat stone with a waterfall right behind it.

"Um, you know I can't swim, r-right?" *_* The boys said as his eyes flashed bright yellow, he was slowly backing away. His father picked him up by his head with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry," The father said, "you just need the-rrright incentive!" He shouted as he threw his son towards the center.

(Hm, maybe I should've aimed higher...Oh well, if I'm right about this...well, let's just hope I'm right...) The father thought to himself. The actual reason he had brought him here was to test something.

"ASSHOLE!" He shouted to his father in mid-air, his eyes were now a dark murky red. He was full of anger until he noticed something. He going to land head first on the rock.

(SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!) He thought to himself, he closed his eyes bracing himself for opened his eyes only to show they were now orange. As if on instinct, he flipped himself upright and landed on both feet.

(So I was right...)

"Alright, I've got some errands to run, I'll meet you back at the house!" He shouted to his boy.

"WHAT?!" His eyes were now a dark murky red.

"YOU NEVER TAUGHT ME HOW TO SWIM!"

"Remember, this is a place for advice," He shouted, "You'll eventually learn how, just give it some time!" ^_^

"FUCK YOU!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, love you to!" The father said with his back turned. He then pulled out a pokeball.

"Alright Charizard, come on out!" He shouted as a red flash of light appeared. With that an orange dragon came out Its wings were stubby, it body stood tall with two small antennas on it's forehead. This was obviously no charizard.

"Dragonite? Aw man, don't tell me Lexy replaced Charizard with this sorry excuse of a dragon!"

"_Dra-Dragon dragonite dragonite dragonite dragonite, dragonite dragonite dragonite!_" [_Well excuse me for not burning half of the forest!_]

(Wait, that things a dragon?) *_* The boy's eyes flashed purple.

"_Drago, dragonite dragonite, drago drago!_" [_Shit, its that kid again, no!_]

(I always thought it was a hungry hungry hippo…) As the boy thought to himself, both Dragonite and his own father flew off in a hurry.

**\7 Years Ago...\**

"Alright Milton Bradley, lets see just how many balls fit in here, shall we?" The dense headed boy said with a monotone voice.

"_DRAGONITE!_" [_GGGGGAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_]

**\Back To Your Story...\**

*sigh* (I never did finish that game…)

"So how am I going to get off this rock?" The boy said to himself as he stares into the waterfall, blissfully unaware of the fact he was being watched. His eyes flashed purple again as he went into deep thought.

**Back At Home…**

Lexy had been busy trying to teach the riolu how to use the shower.

"Okay, lets run by this one more time, the left one is for hot water, the right one is for cold, okay?"

"_yeah yeah." _She said, flicking her wrists like if she was telling her to shoo.

"One more thing, that bottle there is shampoo; its used to clean yourself. Just wipe that all over your fur, then rinse it off."

"_K, got it."_

"Okay I'll be back In five minutes, bye." She said in a creepy tone before closing the shower curtain and then the door.

(This is going to be hilarious!) ^_^ She thought to herself. She knew just how this was going to turn out. She held her ear against the door.

**\\\**

(_Hm, left is hot..._) She thought to herself as she turns the knob half way with both hands. Burning hot water splashed down.

"_HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!_" She turned the knob back down and decides to try the other one.

"_COLD!_" She cried out after shutting back down.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" The mother came through the door bursting with laughter.

"I forgot to tell you to turn both knobs!"

"_What, what the hell?!"_ Her eyes flashed murky red.

"I'm sorry i couldn't help it, phahahahahaha!"

"Oh-hahahaha-one more-hahah-thing don't let the shampoo get in your eyes it'll sting."

"_Just get out!"_ She screamed as she threw a bottle of conditioner past her head.

"Why are you so uncomfortable about this, you've been naked since you've got here?" She said as she walked out the with that same pouty face as before.

(_What is with that woman?_) She goes back to turn both knobs and jumps back instantly so the water doesn't hit her. She sticks one of her stubby paws into the water to see if it's safe. She didn't trust her one bit now.

(_Alright, I guess she wasn't lying..._) She thinks as she picks up the shampoo.

(_How does Manuel put up with her anyway?_) She thought to herself until she realized her something.

(_What am I gonna do, first that dream and then that kiss?_)

(_I'm not sure what to do…_) Her entire mind was warped from all this. She heard from some pokemon that humans forced other pokemon to compete against one another, but after all she saw Manuel do for her and even hearing the words from his own mouth, It's just too confusing.

(_Does he… Does he like me?_) She then remembers the kiss and how it felt. How he brushed her hair from her face and brought their lips together. She was so lost in their kiss, she didn't even realize his parents were there watching until after his lips parted from hers.

(_I still can't believe he did that in front of them…_) She was blushing intensely, and her eyes were now dark pink.

(_He's just so...so…I don't know anymore..._) She turns the shower off as she tries to finish her thought.

(_I just need some time to think, that's all…_) She thought as she walked out of the bathroom.

**The Waterfall…**

The boy had been sitting on the same stone for almost an hour now. The sound of the waterfall crashing down resonated throughout the area. It was starting to sound soothing to the boy as he thought of his little dilemma. He's been trying to remember anything he could while staring into his own reflection.

(Come on, think Manuel think, who was the last person you saw swim?) As the boy thought he started to notice something strange about the area. It was starting to get foggy.

(What the hell is this?) He looked away from the waterfall to look around for any cause of this fog. As he did, he heard a voice

_"What brings you here, all by yourself child?_" It was a voice of a calm, wise man.

"Where are you, show yourself!" The boy stood up ready for an encounter. He wasn't by any means strong, but given his situation, he had to be ready.

"_Are sure you don't wish to tell me?_" The boy was looking left in right scanning the entire area for the voice.

"I said show yourself!" His eyes now flashed dark red. His voice was turning raspy.

"_Very well, look behind you, child._" The boy looks back at the waterfall only to see his reflection was missing.

"STOP TOYING WITH—" He turned around ready to yell again when he was face to face with a yellow figure. He held a spoon in each of his hands and had long whiskers

"me?"

"_Greetings child._" He said in the same calm tone. The boy went from ready to fight, to confused in seconds, as his eyes turned purple.

"_What do you want?_" He asked curiously.

"_I should be asking you the same question, you come to my home uninvited and expect a conflict?_" The pokemon said.

(Home?) The boy thought confused by this. He didn't think someone lived in such a calm place.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know any one lived here." His eyes turned turquoise as the boy apologized.

"_Do not worry child. But still, what brings you here?_" He asked stroking his whiskers.

"Oh-um, my dad threw me on to this rock to learn something."

"Your f_ather...I see now…_" "_But why were you so angry?_"

"I'm not sure..." The boy said confusedly.

"_How can that be, surely you must have a reason?_"

"I said I don't know, okay?" The boy said, with an irritated voice, as his eyes turned dark pink.

*sigh* "I just can't control myself sometimes."

"_May I try something child?_" He asked curiously.

"Um, okay." The pokemon picks up the boys hand and places a spoon.

"_See this spoon, child?_" "_I want you to try to bend it._"

"Just how in the hell do I do that?" The boy asked in a way as if this were even possible.

"_Just picture it happening._" The pokemon said. The boy closed his eyes to concentrate, and when he opened them, they were glowing. The spoon started floating from his hand. It started to spin in all directions until it aimed towards the pokemon's head, then moved as if it were a bullet. In an instant, the pokemon caught the spoon.

"_I see now... you're just like Micheal when he was your age._"

"How do you know my dad?!" His eyes flashed red as he raised both fists.

"_Please, calm yourself child._" The pokemon said with an open hand facing him.

"_I have given your father many pieces of wisdom over the years._"

"_And if Micheal sent you here, then it would appear that you need my help._"

"Well it's obvious you're a psychic, can't you just read me or something?" The boy was getting tired of answering his questions. He wanted to just get off this rock.

"_I tend to respect ones privacy._"

"Well then I guess you have my permission." The boy said with attitude. He just wanted to get this over with.

"_Very well..._" The pokemon said. He slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was deep inside his head watching his memories, but what got his attention the most was seeing everything from both yesterday and earlier today.

...

"Well?"

...

"Hey, still with me?" He waved his hands over his face trying to snap him out of his trance. He opens his eyes to answer the boy.

"_Hm, you are strange for a child._"

"Yeah, I kind of figured that."

"_Listen well child, these strange feelings as you call them, are called emotions; it's what makes us whole._"

"Well that explains some stuff, but not all of it."

"_And as for your current problem,_" The pokemon said as he pointed to the boys left, "_your new friend will be here shortly._"

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me the rest?" The boy had the pokemon by his wrist.

"_In time child,_" He said in a reassuring tone, "_This isn't something that concerns you yet._"

"I-I understand..." The boy's eyes flashed dark green with disappointment. With that, a flash of blinding light appeared. As the light settled his everything was blurry, he was back on land staring at a blue figure.

"_Manuel?!_" A familiar voice asked with a concerned tone. It sounded feminine.

"_Manuel, get up!_" She ordered as she picks him up by the head. The boy felt couldn't respond, he was too disoriented to even tell who the figure was.

*sob* "_Manuel get up...Please!_" She tried shaking him, she sounded like she was about to cry.

"_I said get up!_" *smack*

"Ow, again seri—" His vision finally returned, along with his voice. In front of him was the riolu.

"Oh-um-hey, thanks... " He said scratching the back of his head. His eyes were dark pink.

*sob* "_Don't scare me like that you idiot!_" She said as tears started to well up in her eyes they were now turquoise. She buried her head onto his chest for the second time today.

(Is she really this...I don't know...Worried?)

"I'm sorry, I must've fell asleep." He said with a nurturing voice, His eyes flashed turquoise.

*sob* "_With your eyes open, you really are dumb!_" She said in a muffled voice, his arms wrapped around her once again.

"Yeah...sorry..." The boy was getting that feeling in his chest again, it felt like his heart was sinking. He had to get this feeling to go away he didn't like to see her like this.

The boy picks her head up again, this time knowing what to do to cheer her up. His eyes turned pink as his lips met hers. Her eyes widened as he did this, but slowly she started to return the kiss and her eyes turned pink. She felt like everything in the world didn't matter, as long as he was there with her.

"That's better," The boy said chuckling, "now how's about we give you a name?" ^_^ He said still trying to cheer her up.

"_A name,_" she asked confused, "_what's wrong with just calling me Riolu?_" Her eyes flashed purple.

"Well, it's like if you were to call me Human."

*giggle* "_Well I guess you're right._" Her eyes were now an intense shade of red, she was feeling better.

(Her eyes...) He said as he brushed her hair out of her face again. Even with her hair covering one eye, it still looked cut to the boy.

"How about Scarlet?"

"_I love it!_" She shouted cheerfully, pulling him in for another hug.

(Scarlet...It's a perfect name...) He thought to himself, but then he noticed something.

"Um Scarlet, why are we wet?" Both were dripping from their fur and clothes.

"_Oh-um-well, when I found you, you were over there knocked out._" She said pointing at the small rock.

(So I was asleep...that pokemon was probably just a dream...)

"One more thing, What are you doing here?"

"_Well, I usually come here to think._"

(Hm, or not...)

"Come on, we need to get back soon, its almost sunset." He said as he points at the sky. It was still blue, but not for much longer. They both begin to walk down stream, holding hand and hand.

**15 Minutes Later...**

The sky was now turning red. Manuel and Scarlet had been traveling on the main path of pinwheel forest for at least 5 minutes now. People along the way stopped to stare at the young two, giving a weird stare to both of them, they looked like a young couple. But the boy didn't seem to notice.

"_They're all staring at us._" She whispered, clinging to his arm. Her eyes were now dark green.

"Well then, let them."

"_How can you be so confident about this?"_

"Because I don't care what they think." They both stopped dead in their tracks.

"_How can you not care about this?_"

"Because all I see is a child and his pokemon holding hands."

"_W-what?_"

(_His pokemon?_)

"Look around, they haven't tried to catch you yet, they probably think you're my pokemon." Saying this, made her eyes turn purple.

"_So?_"

"So, you're not allowed to catch another trainer's pokemon."

"_What is that, some kind of rule?_"

"Yeah."

(_So they have rules on this...Tch, typical...) S_he thought to herself, her eyes turned murky red. Manuel started to take notice.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, let's just hurry up, we're almost there."

(Great, she probably thinks I'm an ass now...) He thought to himself as his eyes flashed dark green. They were now coming up on their little home on the cliff side.

"_Hey, you don't need to beat yourself up..._"

"What?"

"_I said you don't need to beat yourself up._"

(She can read my thoughts?)

"You can read my thoughts?!"

"_S-sorry..._" Her eyes turned flashed turquoise, as she stared at the ground.

"No, it's okay, I just didn't know you could do that." As they reach his home, they both stop at the door.

(I sense a disturbance in the force...)

(_Somethings not right..._)

"And just where exactly were you two?" The mother opened the door and gave her son a shameful stare. She was waiting for them the whole time.

"Mom, I—"

"Up up up, bed, now!"

*sigh* "Come on." He leaded her once again by her hand.

"_Wait-what, again?_"

**\\\**

Both were now upstairs, Laying in bed with the lights on again.

"_I thought Lexy cleaned the sheets?_" She asked.

"Well um, yeah would feel more comfortable...if I slept here...with you..." His eyes turned dark green as his face blushed.

(It's kinda lonely...)

*yawn* "_Y-you're probably right..._" She said slowly pushes her back up against him.

(_Well, he is warm... Maybe this isn't such a bad thing...) _Her eyes flashed pink as she thought this.

(I guess it's safe to say she doesn't mind...) He thought wrapping his arm around her. His eyes were the same

"Good night Manuel."

"Oh-um yeah, good night." He said turning off the light. With that, both children slept with a smile on their faces.

**Author's Notes: Hey guys don't forget to check my twitter to find out if almost done or not. I tend to update daily if I'm not busy. Also, here's the new list on colors.**

**Grey: Nothing, emotionally cut off, been asleep and are just waking up**

**Bright Red: Happy, joyful**

**Orange: Excited, physically active, over stimulated, full of vitality, reflexes**

**Murky Red: Angry, enraged**

**Turquoise: Compassion, grief, worry, depression**

**Pink: Passionate, love**

**Dark Pink: Immaturity, denial, embarrassment**

**Dark Green: Insecure about self, not confident, scared of rejection, doubt  
**

**Bright Yellow: Fear, panic, surprised**

**Pale Yellow: Scared of losing control**

**Deep Blue: Calm, pleasant**

**Purple: Total awareness, heavy thought, confused **


	4. Chapter 2:5

**Hey guys, Manuel here, this is going to be a pretty short story about the father's perspective and just what the hell he's been doing. I promise more will be coming up soon.**

Chapter 2.5: Micheal's Errands

**\Somewhere Above Skyarrow Bridge...\**

It was still morning. The sky was blue and winds were rushing past everything. Micheal was almost at Castelia City. As Dragonite was flying, Micheal was pondering over something.

(Hm, new clothes, new clothes, new clothes...) Just then he spots a tall building. At the bottom was a pokemon center, and at the top was a landing pad for pokemon or helicopters.

"There it is, land over there!" He shouted over the wind as they approached the landing pad."

"Thanks Dragonite, I'll be right back, just wait here." He ordered as he petted his head. He then made his way to the elevator. It had thirteen floors in total.

"Alright, if I remember it should be the sixth." He said to himself as he pushed the button. As he emerged from the short ride, he was greeted by an employee.

"Hello sir, how may I be of service today?" He asked

"Oh um hi, is this still the floor for trainer's clothing?"

"Why yes it is, is there a specific style your looking for?"

"Um yeah, I'm just looking for teens fashion."

"Boys or girls?"

"Boys."

"Oh, well in that case try the wall to your left." He pointed.

"Thank you."

"Pleasure to be of service, sir." With that, the employee left to check how other shoppers are doing.

(How can those people be so cheerful?) He thought as he walked to the front wall. He saw a black pair of pants with a red long sleeve shirt and matching hoodie.

(Those look good enough...) He thought as he picked them up and brought them to the counter.

"So how much is it?" He asked the cashier.

"Forty four dollars sir."

"Holy crap that's cheap!"

"Well of course it is, what did you think this was, the Kalos region?" He said jokingly, But the father was staring at something at a pair of shoes near the window. They were black with red laces.

"How much for those." He asked as he pointed to them.

"Oh that, those are on sale for thirty dollars."

"Well then, I'll take those to." He said with a grin on his face.

**\\\**

(That was surprisingly easy...) He thought to himself as he left elevator.

"Alright Dragonite, next stop is Nuvema Town, there's someone there I need to see." He said as he scratched him beneath his chin, earning a little stomp of affection. He stuffed the new clothes in an old back pack he had when he was a trainer.

**\Route 1...\**

The sky was fading orange, as the sun slowly descended. There were small flocks of pidgey flying past the two.

"We're almost there, just a little more!" He shouted over the sound of the wind. As they continued, the faint glimmer of lights could be seen.

"There it is, land in front of there!" He pointed, at a laboratory with a large glass dome in it. Probably a habitat for pokemon. And as commanded, Dragonite descends down to the front.

"I'll be back, feel free to rest for a bit." He said before walking through the automatic doors. A scientist comes from the hallway to greet him.

"Well if it isn't Micheal, what brings you her?" He asked.

"Is Juniper her, or is this a bad time?"

"Your sister, she's over there." He said pointing a finger to the hallway. With that he began to walk down the hallway, looking through the glass wall. Inside was what looked like a pokemon habitat, with tall trees and grass. There was a woman standing near a small pond with her back turned.

"Hey sis, long time no see." He says casually placing an arm over her shoulder, but this made her jump.

"Mike you asshole!" She shouted before slugging him in the arm.

"Ow, take it easy."

"It's been three months since you visited, and you scare me?!" She slugged him again.

"Okay, okay, sorry." He said putting both hands up.

"So what do you need?"

"I just came to talk."

"About what?"

"Well Manuel for starters, he has emotion now."

"How did that happen?" She asked uninterested. She never cared that much for people troubles, she felt more passionate about pokemon and their struggles.

"Well, he met a pokemon." Things was getting more uncomfortable for him with every question. His wasn't feeling confident about talking about this with her.

"Really," this seemed to perk her up, "What kind?"

"It's some weird kind of riolu."

"How so?"

*sigh* "She looks similar almost human."

"What, did you catch it?!" She immediately holds him by his shirt with an excited smile.

"No, net yet."

"Why not?" She said making the same pouty face Lexy does.

"I don't think her or Manuel would like that."

"What, why?!" She asked in an immature tone.

"That's kinda personal..."

"Aw, no fair!" She was seriously acting like a child at this point.

(This is why I haven't visited in a while...)

"Calm down, maybe in a few more years or so, I'll send them both to see you."

"How can you be so sure she'll stay with you guys?" She asked curiously. This made Micheal chuckle.

"We just need to let nature take it's course."

"What the heck are you even talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough, this kind of news shouldn't be spread around."

*sigh* "Fine..." She said obviously upset at him.

"I just have one thing to ask?" He told her.

"What is it?"

"Do you still have that luxury ball, oh and another one of those Pokedex things?"

"Oh I see," Her pouty face turned to a smile,"here, knock yourself out." She said before tossing the ball to him.

"Um thanks. I got to go now, it's getting late."

"See ya." She said waving to him.

"Yeah, see ya." He waved back before leaving the same way he came in.

"Come on Dragonite, we got one more stop to make before we go home." The dragonite only nodded, saying he understands.

**\Pinwheel Forest: The Waterfall...\**

It was now night time. Not a single sound was heard throughout the forest except for the reverberating sound of the waterfall.

"You've done enough Dragonite. Thank you." Dragonite only nodded knowing his work was done, he can now rest. Micheal pressed the button on his pokeball, letting the flash of red light take him. With that taken care of he walked closer to the lake until he was against the edge of the water.

"Sid, I know you're still here, come on out!" He shouted playfully. Moments after that same fog rolled in. It felt cold, but Micheal wasn't scared one bit. This was normal for him.

"_It has been a while..._" A calm voice said. A yellow figure emerged from the fog levitating a few inches above the ground.

"_Greetings Micheal, I can see you're doing well._"

"Yeah, you too."

"_So how can I help you today?_"

"It's safe to say you met my boy?"

"_Indeed, the child is...problematic._"

"Did you by any chance find out if it was the riolu that made him that way?"

"_It is, indeed._"

(So I was right...)

"_Is that all you needed to know?_"

"Not quit, what can you tell me about his colors?"

"_Ah yes, you mean his eyes..._" He started pacing back and forth stroking his whiskers.

"_You see Micheal, the cause if his eyes changing color is his emotions. They're too strong for the boy to control. For whatever reason, his emotions also seem to effect him physically._"

"That would explain how he ran so fast, and then how he managed to land on his feet..."

"_But there's more._"

"What else is there?"

"_When I looked into his memories, I saw what happened when his emotions got the better of him._"

"Well what happened?"

"_The boys murky red eyes began to glow, and his strength grew immensely. All I could see was a blur then he was holding an older boy by the throat, just a few inches from the ground._"

"W-what?"

"_The trainer responsible for her injury was that young adolescent, and your boy would've disposed of him easily if he wanted to._"

"_He managed to regain control, but a large number of people saw this event transpire._"

(So this is why he got mad at me...)

(Holy crap, he's a ticking time bomb...)

"_If something isn't done about the boy's temper, I'm afraid the outcome won't be very pleasant for him._"

"Maybe...maybe we can teach him to better understand his emotions."

"_Perhaps...Very well then, bring him any time you feel he's ready._" He said turning his back to Micheal.

"_It is time for me to rest. Goodbye Micheal._"

"Yeah, see ya."

"One more thing before I go." He faced back to look him in the eyes._  
_

"_The boy cares for her deeply._"

"Yeah...I kinda figured..." He said, remembering the kiss those two shared as he walked in.

"_I wouldn't advise separating the two._"

"I see, thank y—" As he looked up he was now gone.

*sigh* "I guess I should be on my way now." He said as he got up, ready to leave.

**Hey guys, sorry for this being too short. This was just meant to be a continuation of what Micheal was doing. Thanks for reading everybody. **


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Taken

It was a normal cold and windy day. Both children were in the kitchen eating breakfast, while the father was watching TV. The mother was still asleep upstairs.

"Oh yeah, I never said thanks back there." Manuel was the first to get up from the table. He made his way to the sink ready to his plate.

_"For fwat?"_ Scarlet asked. Her mouth was stuffed with pancakes.

"I don't know how to swim yet, so I was basically stranded."

_"Ohf, nof proflem."_ She said before taking a big gulp. She stabbed another pancake from the middle of the table and placed it on her plate.

"You really love those, don't you?" He asked with a smile.

_"Fluffy disc taste good."_ She said jokingly, earning her a chuckle from the boy.

"Okay Manuel, ready to go back there again?" His father was at the doorway. He looked anxious to leave.

"Uh actually, I was kinda hoping for a day to me and Scarlet." He said.

"Why did you choose that for a name?" He asked curiously, watching her scarf down another pancake.

"Her eyes are red when she's happy."

"I see that now." He said in surprised, she just finished all their pancakes.

_"Is there any more?"_ She asked raising her plate.

"Sorry, that was the last one."

*giggle* "I'll make some for you later, just go play you two." Lexy was now at the doorway poking her head out from behind Michael's shoulder.

"When did you get up?" Michael asked.

"Just in time to hear our new friend's name." ^_^

*sigh* "Fine, take a sweater though." He said with a hand over his face.

"I will." He said excitingly. As Scarlet waited outside, the boy was upstairs.

"What did I do with that old thing?" He asked as he checked his closet. He checked the entire rack only to find it wasn't there.

"Maybe I folded it up?" He looked at his feet to see a box of his clothes. He began removing shirt after shirt from the box, until he noticed something at the bottom; it was a blue sleeve.

"Hey did you find it yet?" His father asked. He walked in to see his boy wearing a sweater that ended at his waist.

"Looks like you need a new hoodie kiddo."

"Why, what's wrong with this one?" He asked curiously.

"Lift up your arms." He told the boy. As he raised both arms, the sweater hiked up showing part of his shirt.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought."

*sigh* "Looks like I'm going to have to give you your new clothes early." He said with a smile, almost like he was expecting this. He went back to his room and came back with a box of his own.

"Go ahead, open it!" He told the boy anxiously. As he removed the lid, he found a black pair of cargo pants next to a red long sleeve shirt. Beneath that was a pair of black sneakers with red laces next to a red hoodie.

"Holy crap, thanks dad!" He said excitingly. Red and black were his favorite two colors. Without a moment to spare, he rushed to the bathroom to try out his new clothes.

"Um, dad?" The boy said as he came back out only after five minutes.

"Ye—" He turned to see the sleeves to his sweater and shirt pulled back and his pants sagging down.

"Pfft-hahahaha!" His father was bursting into laughter.

"Shut up!" His eyes flashed dark pink as the boy blushed.

"I-I'm sorry I forgot you're too young," He said still struggling to stop laughing. "An-and to make matters worse, you're way too skinny to fit-hahahaha!"

"Just-just change back out of those and hang them up." He said gasping for air. The boy did as he was told, feeling disappointed he couldn't wear them just yet. After another five minutes He came back with his regular old clothes. He still had the new hoodie on, but the sleeves were folded back.

"You gonna throw the old one away?" The father asked, exhausted after laughing so hard.

"No, I have a better idea." He said before walking out of the room with his old sweater in hand. As he left outside he was greeted by Scarlet.

_"So what should we do?"_ She asked.

"Hm, I think there's an old tree house not too far from here." He said, looking out into the forest. "It should be somewhere near the base of this mountain."

"I never noticed the view before. It looks great from up here." He said as he looked back at her, his eyes were a bright red. As he looked back at her, he noticed she had her arms wrapped around herself, shivering.

(She's cold…) He pulled out his old blue hoodie from underneath his new red one. His eyes were now turquoise.

"Here, try this on." The boy said with a caring voice. She only gave a nod before turning around to try it on.

(Why is she doing that? She's been naked the whole time…) As she turned back around to face him, the boy couldn't help but smile.

(She looks cute wearing my clothes…) He thought as he stared at how part of the sweater hid her legs. His eyes flashed pink.

"Better?"

_"Better."_ She said back with a shaky voice.

"So how about a race to the bottom?" He asked.

_"Alright, you're on!"_ Both children lined up near the porch of the house as if it were a starting line and took position. Little did they know they were both being watched. A woman with short grey hair and a black coat was hiding in a tree. What stood out the most from her, was her left arm. It looked like it was metal arm meant for catching pokemon. She was just standing there, watching them.

"Hm, so it looks like the little bitch made a friend. This is gonna be fun." She said with a sinister smile. She pulled out three pokeballs from her hand and tossed them in to the air.

**\\\**

"1…"

"2…" As the boy took his eyes off the ground to stare at Scarlet, he noticed a small red flashes of light in the trees. His eyes flashed orange.

"Look out!" He screamed as he threw her to the side. A large metal hand slammed him hard against the side of the mountain. His hood was pulled over him by the force of this, hiding his eyes in the shade. His head dangling there limp.

_"Manuel!"_ She shouted. Her eyes flashed turquoise as she rushed to his side. Tears were starting to well up.

"Well if it isn't the little bitch." A voice called out teasingly. Soon enough, a woman carried by a salamance rose from the side of the cliff. There was a weavile on each side of the woman.

_"You!"_ Her eyes turned murky red as she clenched both fists in anger.

"If you're a smart girl you'll come with me." She leapt off her dragon and turned her head in the direction of the boy.

"Hard to believe he's still breathing, I can fix that you know." She said giving a sinister grin. As soon as she said that her eyes flashed turquoise again.

*sigh* "_You win, just let him go."_ She said waving her hands in surrender.

"You two, get her now!" She commanded both weavile, each one holding her up by the arm.

"Wow, this is gonna be easier than I thought!" She said with a smile. She was just about to release the boy and take off with her.

"Then...huff...then let me make things a little harder…huff" A weak voice said. She turned to her left to see to see that the boy was still in the same position as he was before.

"Who said that?!" She shouted.

"I'm…I'm right in front of you…huff" He said still weak.

"Well well well, having trouble falling asleep?" She started walked over to the boy. "Let me just help you with that." She gave another grin.

"You can... huff you…huff" He murmured.

"What was that?" She squeezed the boy tighter with her metal hand. "Could you speak a little louder." She smiled knowing this would make him cry out in pain. But to her surprise, there was no response.

"I said...huff you can TRY YOU BITCH!" He growled with a raspy voice as he picked up his head to look her in eyes. His eyes were glowing a menacing murky red. He was slowly but surely pushing back the metal hand.

"IF YOU WANT HER, THEN YOU'll HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME FIRST!" He screamed.

"Oh, that look in your eyes," She said with a smile. "I like it!" She began punching the boy senseless. Hit after hit, his field of vision grew smaller until all he could see was right in front of him. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. All Scarlet could do was watch in horror as the boy was battered. Her eyes were becoming too watery to even see. As soon as he heard her quiet sobs, his attention was immediately on her, His eyes flashing turquoise. She punched him one final time before letting the boy drop to the ground.

"How pathetic, you're all bark and no bite." She said teasingly.

"We've wasted enough time here, let's return to the cave!" As commanded both weavile and the woman climbed on to the dragon, taking off with Scarlet. All the boy could do was watch helplessly. He closed his eyes in defeat, letting rest take over. As soon they were shut, A familiar voice echoed inside his head.

_(So this is how it's gonna be child...)_

(What do you mean?)

_(You're just gonna let that woman take her?)_

(What other choice is there?)

_(I saw what you're capable of child, just remember how you two met...)_ The voice said in a trusting voice. He started remembering the first day he met Scarlet. How she was battered and bruised.

_(Now tell me child, are you going to just let something like that happen to her again?)_

(...No...) He replied obediently.

_(Good...Then rise child...)_ The voice commanded. As if he were a puppet, the boy's body stood up on it's own. His arms fell, and his legs were wobbly. His eyes darted open, they were his original grey color. Both parents were by his side, along with that yellow pokemon from before. His father was staring out into the sky.

"Michael, he's awake!" She shouted wrapping her arms around the boy.

"What, really?!" His father turned around surprised.

"How long?" He asked in an emotionless voice.

"Only five minutes, but hang on we—"

"SHE'S GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" He growled with a raspy voice, His eyes started to glow red again. In an instant, the boy leapt off the side of the mountain, scaring his mother half to death.

"But she-He just-I mean, how?" She was at a loss of words. Her son was just slammed hard enough to break a few if his ribs, was beaten unconscious, and now, he just leaps off the side of a mountain as if he were a freaking ninja.

*sigh* "This is what happens when you when don't take things seriously." He said in a stern voice.

"Look, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything extreme, okay?" He said in a calm and caring voice. He pulled out a pokeball and threw into the air. As the red light dissipated, Dragonite appeared.

"No time to talk, just follow that blur!" He commanded as he climbed on to his back. The pokemon flew off almost at the same speed, kicking up dust in the process. The mother was all alone now, all she could do was collect her thoughts.

(What's an alakazam doing here anyways?) She thought to herself as she looked back at the pokemon.

_"You must be the boy's mother, my name is Sid."_ A voice echoed, startling her.

_"I assure you, I mean no harm."_ The pokemon stared off into the forest.

_"Your child is very...special from others."_ He said in a calm tone.

*sigh* "Please be okay…" She said with a worried voice, as she stared off into the same direction.

**\\\**

"I said slow down!" He called out to his son. It's only been two minutes and the dragonite still hasn't fully caught up with him. The boy was moving unbelievably fast, but it was obvious he couldn't outrun a dragon.

"SHE NEEDS HELP" The boy growled, looking back at his father. He was gaining on him.

"You're pushing yourself too hard!" His father shouted back. He was right though; the boy was starting to slow down. His dragon leaned left and was now closing in on the child.

"I'M FINE!"

"No, you're not!" As soon as the boy was in reach, the father yanked him onto the dragon's back.

"Do you even know where she is?!"

"She said...something about a cave." He said in between breaths. His eyes dimmed back down, seeing as he has time to rest. The father looked back ahead catching on by what he meant. She was somewhere at the base of the mountain.

"Good, there's only two caves, and they're both connected." The father sighed in relief. He turned back to his son with two pokeballs in hand. One was a normal pokeball, while the other was black with a gold trim around the middle.

"Use this one only if a pokemon attacks."

"You're actually gonna let me help her?"

"Well If your mom asks, I'll just say you were being defiant." He said with a smile.

"Whatever you do, Just wait until I make the first move."

"What's the other one for?" The boy asked, pointing to the gold trim pokeball.

"If things get too rough, I want you to throw this at Scarlet." Hearing this, made the boy's eyes flash turquoise. He only nodded before, taking both pokeballs from his hands. His eyes went back to their murky red color.

(I won't let it come down this...) He thought to himself.

"We're coming up on the first cave." He pointed. As they were about to land, the boy actually jumped off, this time scaring his father.

"Remember, don't push yourself too hard!" He shouted before taking off.

"Wait, come back!" He called out, but it was already too late.

*sigh* "At least tell me what kind it is." He said to himself. The boy took one last look back before running off into the cave.

**Grey: Nothing, emotionally cut off, just woke up**

**Bright Red: Happy, joyful**

**Orange: Excited, physically active, over stimulated, full of vitality, reflexes**

**Murky Red: Angry, enraged, determined**

**Turquoise: Compassion, grief, worry, sadness, depression**

**Pink: Passionate, love**

**Dark Pink: Immaturity, denial, embarrassment**

**Dark Green: Insecure about self, not confident, scared of rejection, doubt**

**Bright Yellow: Fear, panic, surprised**

**Pale Yellow: Scared of losing control**

**Deep Blue: Calm, pleasant**

**Purple: Total awareness, heavy thought, confused**


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry for this chapter being so late. I was extremely busy with my school life. Things should calm down a little, so you can still expect more chapters. I made this chapter extra long for you guys. I also realized that some of you might be wondering who's talking, so I thought I should make this a little easier for you to understand.**

**"Human"**

_**[Pokemon]**_

_**"Scarlet"**_

Chapter 4: Innocent Love

There was a large metal door with a keypad right next to it. Behind it, was Scarlet, resting on a hard concrete slab (Bed) in one corner, and a dim green light in the other. She had a depressed expression on her face. Her eyes were murky red.

_(Some pokemon I am...)_ She thought to herself. Her back was against the wall. This wasn't the first time this had happened. As a matter of fact, this became a regular thing for her. It was always some trainer or some hunter that wanted her. Except this time, things were completely different.

_(I couldn't even protect my… my...)_ She lowered her head and closed her eyes. The memory of yesterday drifted through her mind. The way he pressed his lips against hers, and the way she melted in. Her eyes turned dark pink and her face was completely red. She looked completely flustered.

_"What the hell am I thinking?!"_ She sat back up and shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her head. At the same time, the sound of someone literally screaming their head off was coming from the other side of the door.

_"Hurry up and throw the crazy mutt in already!"_ The voice demanded.

_[Why don't we just use one of those capsules to hold her in?]_ One of the voices asked.

_[Because the boss doesn't have the ingredients to make that gold cement stuff!]_ The other answered. _[I'll keep holding her, just hurry up and get typing!] _

_[You worthless pricks! Let me go already!]_ Another voice shouted. A few pings of a keypad later, the door slid open and another pokemon was tossed in. Scarlet looked up, curious as to what kind of pokemon it was .It was black and blue, with cream colored fur around her stomach and chest. It had a spike on the back of each forepaw, and another on it's chest. It's ears were long and four small black appendages on the back of her head. It was obviously a female lucario.

_[Have fun you two.]_ A weavile waved teasingly before letting door then closed itself.

[Urgh, Just wait until I get my hands on the both of you!] The pokemon shouted. She raised both her hands at the door.

_"That's not going to work, you know…"_ She said with a careless expression. The pokemon only turned back, realizing there was someone else with her.

_[What, why?]_

_"I don't know. It's just the way this stupid room works."_ The pokemon took a step closer, with a curious look on her face. She leaned over. Her eyes turned dark green as she did this.

_[A riolu…?]_ She said with strange tone. _"Is something wrong?"_ She asked worryingly.

_[Er no, I've just never seen a riolu like you before.]_ The pokemon answered.

_[(No paws... And her legs ...Wait, is that hair?)]_ She walked around, taking seat next to her. She looked at her hoodie, trying to change the subject.

_[So who gave you that anyways?]_ She pointed. Her eyes flashed turquoise.

_"Oh, this...? ...Just some idiot…"_ Her voice cracked a little, as a single tear fell from her face.

_[Hey, you okay?]_ She said in a comforting voice. She scooted closer, rubbing her back for comfort. It was almost like if she was a mother.

_"No, I'm not..."_ She buried her head in the pokemon's chest.

_"Someone I know got hurt because of me!"_

_[Who?]_

_"My…"_ She hesitated. _"I don't know…"_

_[You don't know?]_

_"He's treated me with nothing but kindness, and...and—"_ The sound of giggling threw her off. She looked up at the pokemon, completely confused.

_[So that's how it is...]_ Scarlet's eyes turned dark pink, realizing what the pokemon did. "You read my thoughts?!" She shouted. The young pokemon was completely embarrassed.

_[Calm down, I didn't go very far in!]_ She said, waving both paws teasingly. Scarlet only gave her a glare. She shook off her playful smile realizing this wasn't the right time.

_"I might not see him again..."_ She said with a gloomy expression on her face. Her eyes turned turquoise.

_[I know how you feel though. My master's probably worried sick about me...]_

_(A master...)_ She thought to herself. Her fists were clenched and her eyes turned dark green.

_"What's it like anyways? With your master."_

_[He's honestly not all that different from yours. He's a kind and caring person. He puts my needs before his own. The only thing that is different is… well...]_ The young pokemon blushed, catching on to what she meant. Her eyes turned dark pink.

_"I-It isn't like that!" _

_[Sure it isn't!]_ She playfully, rolled her eyes. Scarlet lowered her head back down and her eyes turned dark green.

_"But doesn't he make you battle?" _

_[Mine never forced me to. Instead, he waited until I was ready.] _

_[Here's my question. What are you so afraid of?]_ She asked curiously. The pokemon only stared down at her feet, refusing to look up.

_"Nothing... I just don't…"_ She paused.

_(Who am I kidding? Why am I even talking to her about this?) _

_[Look, I'm sure your master won't force—] _

_"He is not my master!"_ She growled. Her eyes were murky red. The lucario only gave her a look of concern.

_[I'm sure he wants to be though...]_ The pokemon said with an honest voice. She looked back at her, puzzled.

_[And it's obvious that he cares about you...]_ This got her thinking to herself. She remembered was starting to remember what brought her here in the first place. He was slammed into the side of a mountain, instead of her. And she gave herself up so she wouldn't hurt him.

_"Yeah… he does…" _

**\\\ **

After running for five minutes now, the boy finally stopped at the edge of a cliff. His eyes were purple. There was a large open cavern ahead. He surveyed around the place, taking in every feature possible. To his left, was a way down. A square shaped staircase. To his right, was another passage just across the way.

(How did he know they were connected anyways?) He looked back into the cavern. On the other side of the cavern was a metal door.

(Maybe She's in there...) Taking a second look, he noticed the two weavile from before.

(Of course… It's never that easy...) He pulled out a red pokeball from his pocket.

(Let's see what he gave me first...) With a press of a button, a small flash of red light appeared. As the light faded a small green serpent appeared before the boy. It had a calm, collected demeanor.

"Really Dad… A snivy...?"

_[Well fuck you too then...]_ The pokemon turned it's back to the boy, with both arms folded. The boy was running out of options. If he tried to save Scarlet, the two weavile could easily one hit KO the little grass snake. If he attacked with the snivy head on, he would lose his only chance of saving her. If he waited to long, there was a risk of her being moved somewhere else. He stared back at the door. His eyes became murky red.

(I can't take it anymore!) He mentally screamed to himself. His fists were clenched in anger. He looked at the snake. The anxiety was getting to the boy.

"Okay Snivy, looks like my dad's not here yet. So we're gonna have to start without him."

"See that door?" He pointed. "Somewhere behind that door my friend Scarlet's in there. I'll distract those two, while you sneak in, and look for her." The pokemon turned back around, surprised at what the boy said.

_[You're insane if you think I'm gonna go along with this!]_

"Yeah-no. You realize I can't understand a word you're saying..."

"I mean it though. I order you stay behind here until I have their attention. Got it?" The pokemon only nodded in disapproval.

"Oh well, here goes nothing." The boy slowly backed up and took a deep breath.

"Hey shitheads!" He shouted to the two. "Over here!" Both pokemon jumped, completely spooked at the sudden shouted. They both looked up at the boy. He had his hoodie up, hiding his face. The only things visible were his brown hair and his murky red eyes. He jumped off the the edge, landing with a loud clang. He looked down, wondering what he landed on. It was a small, metal pipe.

_[It's that brat!] _One of the weavile shouted.

_[He still standing?! But the boss made sure he was out for the count!] _

_[Who cares?! Just teach him a lesson!]_ He shouted back. Both weavile charged straight for the boy. The boy bent over, scooping the pipe up. He charged in too, holding the pipe as tight as possible. As soon as he brought the pipe up, the first weavile easily swatted out of his hands. He looked to his left. His eyes widened. It was stabbed into the ground, just a few feet away. He was immediately hit with a claw to the head. He was now on his back. His head felt surprisingly warm, and all he could hear was a loud ring, as he clenched his right ear. He stared up at the weavile curious as to what happened. His white claws were now a metallic grey. (Metal Claw) both weaviles' eyes widened as sat up.

(Get up…) He thought to himself.

_[The fu—]_

"This pain… It's honestly nothing…" The boy mumbled. His voice became slightly deeper and raspy again.

"THE OLD HAG HITS HARDER THAN YOU!" He growled. He rose back up, casting aside his pain. He rushed forward again.

_[I'll show you who hits harder!]_ With that, the other came charging in. His claws were purple, as he jabbed the boy in one swift motion. (Poison Jab) He toppled over, breathless. His skin became pale.

(Again… AS MANY TIMES AS IT TAKES...) He thought to himself. He slowly, but surely stood back up. His eyes were glowing brighter. This time he didn't bother to run forward.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?!" He growled with a fake smile. This time both weavile rushed forward. Both sets of claws started to glow black. (Night Slash) He stood there, ready to take them head on. His smile faded and became serious look, while his eyes started to glow orange...

**\\\ **

The sounds of shouting could be heard from the other side of the door. It was obvious someone was fighting.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?!" A familiar voice shouted.

_(He's here…)_ Scarlet thought to herself. Her eyes flashed bright red as she felt relief. He was okay, and soon, she could see him again.

_[You think you can handle yourself?]_ The lucario asked curiously. She put a hand on the young pokemon's shoulder.

_[It sounds like we're gonna have to fight our way out of here.] _

_"I don't know to be perfectly honest..."_ Her eyes turned dark green.

_[Well then, looks like you're just gonna have to tough it out.]_ She said with a playful smile, showing a pair of fangs. The door nudged open a little. Two green tentacle like vines came through.

_[Come on, move!]_ A voice shouted. Both Scarlet and the lucario stuck their hands through the cracks.

_[Ready?]_ The lucario asked. She only nodded, while her eyes flashed murky red.

_[Push!]_ Their feet were against the wall. With one final push the door opened wide enough for them to escape.

_[Let's hurry, I left the kid alone with two weavile!]_ She looked down realizing who her little rescuer was. It was a small green serpent with. He had a worried expression on his face.

_"Where is he?"_ She asked, taking a peek out the room. She was in a small hallway. To her right was a pair of double doors. While to her left was the exit, along with four other holding cells. Each one, with it's own keypad. They were all opened enough to see inside. Each one was empty.

_[This way!]_ He said, going left. Scarlet followed the little grass snake.

_[Hang on a sec!]_ The lucario called out. Both pokemon turned back curious. She walked toward the keypad to their cell and placed her paw. A wave or energy came shooting out. (Force Palm) The keypad made a loud pop noise, as the circuitry fried. Scarlet's eyes widened in surprise.

_[What?] _

_"That was force palm…" _

_[Yeah and?]_ She asked innocently.

_"Mine's nowhere near as strong as that…"_ The lucario sighed hearing this.

_[Watch how I do it.]_ She walked over to the second keypad, placing her paw again. That same wave of energy came shooting out. This time the keypad sizzled, then out of nowhere, it caught flame.

_"Like this?"_She walked over to a keypad, hovering her left hand straight above it. Her fingers were closed, and arced back so her palm was more flat than before. She gently pressed her palm against it. Instantly, her entire hand light up. A surge of power came bursting with even more force. The move itself was enough knock on her rear end. It was literally the equivalent of firing a shotgun. The keypad didn't pop or sizzle. Instead, it made a loud bang. The lights to the hallway blew out simultaneously. A few seconds later, it bursted into flames. The only light available came from the the two small flames.

_[Well… That was something…]_ As soon as she said this, the third keypad exploded, causing Scarlet to shriek in surprise, her eyes flashed yellow.

_[Do you have any idea what you've just done?!]_ He shouted, flapping his stubby arms. _[Great! Just flippin great! Not only is my master's kid probably getting his ass handed to him, but NOW they're on to us!]_ He wasn't at all amazed at what the young pokemon did. Instead, he was frantically panicking from their situation. The two pokemon glanced at each other before taking off in a full sprint to the exit.

**\\\**

On Michael's end, he had finally reached the end of his cave. ready for a fight. He peered off the edge of his cliff, wondering how to get down. His completely surprised at what he saw. Both weavile were knocked out. Next to the two unconscious bodies, was a lone boy in a red hood. It was definitely his own son. His skin was pale. One of his arms was dangling, while he held onto it with the other. His breathing was so loud, it echoed. His legs even looked like they were about to give any moment.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ! What the hell is wrong with you?!" The boy turned to his father, completely spooked. As soon as he was back to his senses, his body immediately gave out. Without a single moment of hesitation, he threw out his dragonite, then jumped. He landed right on it's back as it slowly descended. The minute it was on the ground, he took off running to his boy. "Took long…" He said with a serious face. He scooped him up removing his hood. His face had a few cuts and scrapes, and his face was pale.

"You look like crap!"

"I feel like crap…" He casually groaned. His father only tilted his head in confusion. He said it like he wasn't even worried.

"Are you alright?!"

"I'm tired, nauseous, and I have a huge migraine. What do you think?"

"Look, just find Scarlet and Snivy so we can—"

_"Manuel?"_ A voice call out. He did his best to move his head. But it was no use. His body wouldn't listen.

"Never mind…"

_[I told you he was gonna get his ass handed to him!]_ The snivy grumbled. Scarlet hovered over the boy with a look of surprise and worry.

"I'll be fine... It looks worse than it is…" He said with a fake smile.

_[Sweet freedom!]_ Another voice spoke. Soon the figure appeared into his line of sight. It took of running. The pokemon didn't bother with the stairs, it simply jumped.

"A lucario?"

"We don't have time for this!" His father interrupted. "Let's get out of here before—"

"Salamance! Hyper beam!" A voice shouted. Soon after, a beam of red light came shooting out from the hallway. Everyone turned to the right to see who was hit. It was Dragonite. They looked back at the doorway to see who their attacker was. The same woman that knocked him out.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you! I'll-I'll—" The boy shouted in anger. His eyes flashed murky red, as he tried to stand back up. He felt a sharp pain spread throughout his body, forcing him down on one knee, still holding his arm. His father grabbed him by the shoulder.

(Come on! Move damn it!) He! mentally screamed to himself, as he tried to rise.

"Stop pushing yourself already!" His father ordered. He looked back at Scarlet and sighed.

"Scarlet take care of him, please." The boy just glared back at his father, not saying a single word. She only nodded, understanding the situation.

"Don't give me that look. Your mothers gonna freak when she sees you." The boy turned to see Scarlet was right next to him. Her eyes were turquoise. She kneeled over, letting him put his arms around her shoulder. She wrapped hers around his waist for support. As they made their way to side of the cavern.

_"You're an idiot." _

"Stop calling me that already…" He said with an irritated voice.

_"I didn't ask for you to rescue me." _

"You don't have to. I'll do it anyways…" He said in an honest tone. She looked up at him, surprised.

"I said I would go through all that trouble again if it meant helping you..." He said. As soon as they were close enough, the boy set himself down. The black luxury ball slid out from the pocket of his hoodie, falling right in front of her. Her eyes turned yellow. She was shocked he actually had one of those things.

_(He does want to catch me...) _

_(This whole time he could've caught me...) _

_(I can't believe him...)_ She backed away, unsure of what to do. He only glanced down, wondering what she is staring at. It was that black pokeball his father gave him.

(Is she scared of it?) He stared at her, wondering what to say to her. She looked ready to run or something. And then it hit him.

"Hey... I can smash this... If you want..." She stared back, still unsure of what to say. She looked confused.

_"What?" _

"There's a metal pipe right over there." He pointed over to behind her. The pipe was still there, sticking right out of the ground. "Just say the word and I'll smash it myself..."

_"You don't want to catch me?"_ She asked. He only scooped up the pokeball and stared at it. His serious expression became a frown.

"You know what... I really do..." He forced himself up with a look of disappointment. His eyes were dark green. He walked right passed her. She turned around trying to see what he was planning. He stopped right next to the pipe, taking one last look at the pokeball before shoving it back in his pocket. He used his good arm to free the pipe from it's earthy prison.

_(Is he really going to go through with it?)_ She thought to herself. Peacefully, the boy walked back to his original spot. He dropped the pipe to his side and placed the pokeball right next to it. His expression became serious again.

"But that doesn't mean I won't smash this thing into a million pieces..." He looked back at the young pokemon, giving a serious look. She seemed worried and confused at the same time.

_"Can't you use it on another pokemon?" _

(_What the heck am I saying? That's just as bad!)_ She mentally screamed at herself.

"I don't want another pokemon... I don't even like battling all that much…"

_(So he really isn't gonna force me?)_

"I'd rather have you than any other pokemon..."

_(But why?)_ And then it happened again. The image of their kiss at the waterfall popped right back her head. No matter how many times she tried, that image would never leave.

_(If he does this... Can I still stay?) _

_(I need to know...)_ Just as he was raising the pipe from the ground, something brought his hand back down. Scarlet's hand was resting on his. He looked back up at her, wondering what's wrong. She was staring back at him. Her eyes were dark green.

_"I want to stay... With you I mean... Can I?"_ She asked with a shy voice. It was almost as if she were nervous.

(I'm getting sick of this… I want answers too...) He thought to himself. It felt like something was eating away at him with every question he had to answer.

"But can you live with being my pokemon?" He said with a serious face. He needed to know as well. She froze again. It was like he knew just what to say to get a reaction out of her. She started to think again, trying her best to remember even the little things.

_(He got that trainer to back off...) _

_(Shared his bed with me...) _

_(Given me food and even this… I don't even know what this is...) _She thought as she stared back at her hoodie_. _

_(He's treated me with nothing but kindness...) _

_(I'm not done yet… I still need to know one more thing...) _

"Think of it this way… No one else can capture you..." Nothing. It was like she was staring right into him as she continued to think. She was trying to get something out of him, but what? It felt like he was in trouble for something.

"Look... I'm not forcing you to do this..." He said in an irritated voice. He was becoming impatient.

_"But that's just it! Why?! You're the one with the pokeball! You're the one in charge! So why have me choose?!"_ She shouted in anger. Her eyes turned murky red. She was still trying to think.

"Because I love you!" He shouted back. He slammed his free hand against the cavern wall in anger, cracking it in the process. His eyes turned dark pink and his face was turning red. It was getting hard for him to stay mad.

_(He... Loves me?)_ She thought to herself. Her eyes turned yellow as tears started to well up. It was all she needed to hear from him. She moved her hand away from his and shut her eyes, hoping to get it over with. She was still afraid, but at least she wanted this now. He grabbed the pokeball and slowly moved closer. Her eyelids were twitching from fear and anticipation. She was ready for the pokeball, but it never came. She opened her eyes wondering why he hasn't used it yet. Her question was answered as his face met hers. He softly pressed his lips against hers. Her body ached, and her face felt like it was burning up. Her eyes turned pink as she gently closed them. She could feel just how much he meant it. Her body relaxed itself, as she gave in.

_(Only if it's him... I'll be Manuel's pokemon...)_

With that, he raised his arm and lightly tossed the ball into her lap, letting it bounce off her. It stood there, hovering for second before opening up. She pulled away, letting the red light envelope her body. As the light disappeared, she was gone. The pokeball was now rolling on the ground. It shook once, then twice, then one more time before finally clicking. Without a moment to waste, he lunged at the ball and pressed the button. That same red light from before appeared, releasing her from confinement. Her eyes were yellow. She pounced the boy, nuzzling her head into his chest. As she quietly sobbed, the boy couldn't help but smile. His eyes were a bright cheerful red.

"See? Didn't even hurt a bit..." He softly whispered into her ear.

_"Then that's it... We're done?"_ She asked in a muffled voice. He rubbed her back in comfort. A single tear of his own fell from his face.

"Yeah... We're done..." He chuckled.

_"Then what's so funny?"_

"This pokeball means that you're officially mine. That means my home is your home now. No other trainer can catch you, and you can have aaallll the pancakes you want." Hearing the last brought a smile to her face. Her eyes turned bright red. And her entire body started glowing.

(What is this?) He thought to himself. She was glowing even brighter now. Her body started growing. Her tail became longer. She had two more of those aura sensors on the back of her head. Her fingers became more human like. On back of each hand, was a spike. When the light faded, she had fully evolved into a lucario.

"How do you feel?" He asked in concerned voice.

_"I feel... Taller..."_ She stood up looking at her hands. It felt so strange to her. It was almost as if someone just gave her a new body. She unzipped her hoodie curious to see the rest of herself. She had cream colored fur all around her torso, including a spike in the center of her chest. Her body seemed more feminine than it was supposed. He forced himself up, seeing for himself. She was right. She was now the same height as the boy.

"You are taller..."

_"How do I look?"_ She asked in a shy voice. He looked around her entire body, examining every feature. Her scruffy hair had grown longer. It easily covered her right eye. Her mouth seemed more canine, but not by all that much. Her hoodie was smaller, but it looked nice on her. And then he noticed her chest. Not only was there a spike in the middle, but she was more developed. Her fur barely hid her newly shown features. His eyes turned dark pink. He started blushing. His eyes immediately darted left, completely embarrassed.

"You look great... Beautiful even... It's just..."

_"Yeah?_" She asked, eager to see what he thinks. He looked backed into her eyes, trying hard not to stare back down. He was scratching the back of his head. It was one of those moments that if you said the wrong thing, (Which happens like 90% of the time) you could get slapped. He only pointed, giving her this uncomfortable look. Then a familiar voice brought the two back to reality.

"Drapion! Cross poison!" A voice commanded.

(Aaannnddd something to distract me…)

"Hey look! A fight!" He pointed. They looked back at the two adults, curious as to what happened. The salamance she had was gone, and in it's place was a large purple scorpion. Snivy and Dragonite seemed exhausted, and the lucario from before was nowhere to be found. Probably heading back to her trainer. He couldn't believe it. They were so wrapped up in their conversation, that they never even noticed the battle.

**\\\ **

The pokemon raised it's arms over it's head. Both sets of pincers started to glow. It brought them down in an X pattern, creating a blade of purple energy.

"Snivy! Dodge, then use leaf blade!" He commanded. The grass snake vaulted over it's purple obstacle. The leaf on it's tail started glowing light green. The pokemon was spinning forward, almost as if it were trying to imitate flame wheel. The move hit it's mark, dead center in the scorpions head. The pokemon was completely stunned from the impact.

"Dragonite! Finish it with dragon rush!" The dragon, immediately flew forward, launching clouds of dust. As it quickly picked up speed, the air around it's body started swirling around, glowing a faint purple. The hulking scorpion was too dazed to dodge. The dragon slammed his opponent into the cavern wall with amazing force. There was a crater left behind. It was safe to say the pokemon was out for the count.

"This isn't over! I still have one last pokemon!" She shouted in frustration. She withdrew Drapion back into it's pokeball, before summoning forth another.

"Ariados! Standby!" Sh called out. It was a red spider with black stripes, and it's legs were yellow with purple stripes.

"Ariados! Use leech life!" With that the red spider lunged forward. It used it's legs to grab a hold of Snivy.

"Use vine whip to get out of there!" Two vines then shot out from it's collar. Each one repeatedly striking the spider across the head, releasing the little grass snake from it's grip.

"Dragonite! Use fire punch, and end this!" As commanded, the dragon swooping down directly above it. It's arm was completely enveloped in flames, as it slammed down on it's opponent. The spiders legs gave out from the force of impact. "Get up! Now!" She ordered. But the pokemon didn't move. He was completely unconscious. His father pulled out a rope from his backpack.

"You're out of pokemon, the others are free, and I can smell the smoke from here! It's over!" He shouted.

"It's not over until I say it's—" She stopped mid sentence hearing something. It was the sound of something whooshing through the air. She turned to her left, meeting the end of a pipe. She simply fell snivy casually made it's way to the woman. He stood there for a second, before playfully lifting her arm and letting it drop.

_[Aaaannnddd she's out...]_

"Can we go home now?" A voice asked. The father turned back to his son in surprise. He was standing up on his own. With another pokemon. His eyes were bright red. And next to him was a lucario.

"You're okay?" The boy only gave him a confused look.

"What?" "Your skin! Look at your skin!" He pointed to the boy. He brought his hands to his face, curious as to what he was talking about.

"I don't see anything wrong."

"You mean you don't remember being poisoned?"

"Is that what that was?" He asked innocently.

"What?!" He shouted in surprise. The boy walked closer to his father. He put a hand on the boy's face examining at each side of him.

"I mean I felt sick. Like crap actually, but I didn't feel like I was gonna die."

"And your cuts are gone too…" He looked back over to the direction of the pokemon, trying to identify it. She had the same hoodie that Manuel was gonna get rid of. And her hand was entwined with his.

"Scarlet?" He guessed. The young pokemon only responded by waving her hand to him.

(Ah, Okay... Now I can tell it's a she...)

"So what are we gonna do with her?" The boy pointed to the woman. Snivy was still playing with her hand.

"Oh, her?" He playfully brought a rope from his backpack and smiled. "I'll be tying things up here. Tell your mother I'll be late to dinner for me."

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the delay. And even more sorry for leaving it off here. I'm trying my best here, but I'm really busy with school and my gaming life. Don't forget to review! **

**Grey: Nothing, emotionally cut off, tired, still waking up **

**Bright Red: Happy, playful **

**Orange: Excited, physically active, over stimulated, full of vitality, reflexes **

**Murky Red: Angry, enraged, determined, impatient **

**Turquoise: Compassion, grief, worry, sadness, depression **

**Pink: Passionate, love **

**Dark Pink: Immaturity, denial, embarrassment **

**Dark Green: Insecure about self, self conscious, scared of rejection, doubt **

**Bright Yellow: Fear, panic, surprised **

**Pale Yellow: Scared of losing control **

**Deep Blue: Calm, pleasant**

** Purple: Total awareness, heavy thought, confused**


End file.
